¿Cuándo serás feliz, Aspasia?
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Aspasia Gaskell ha tenido la desdicha de nacer squib, en una familia de sangres puras. Su vida, ya por ese hecho, no es típica. Mas, ¿qué se puede hacer cuando todo tu entorno mágico ya tiene bajas expectativas de ti? ¿Cuándo sabes que no hay nada que puedas hacer para llegar a ese tope que te exigen? Aspasia debe de aprender a convivir en dos mundos dispares.


_**Disclaimer:** El mundo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Aspasia Gaskell, así como su familia, ya sí son míos._

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Estados de Sangre"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**._

_En concreto, a mi me tocó el estado de sangre de un squib, y así nacio Aspasia._

* * *

_¿Cuándo serías feliz, Aspasia?_

Que orgullo y que satisfacción cuando tu niña supera las expectativas. Todo es alegría cuando de una familia muggle, la niña es mágica. Es más de lo que podían imaginar. Mas nadie quiere saber nada cuando pasa al contrario. Cuando de una familia mágica, sale una bebe sin gota de magia por sus venas.

Nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, por que nadie lo quería reconocer. ¿Cómo reconocer que la única hija de un matrimonio sangres puras, que ya eran muy mayor para concebir más hijos, era una squib? Pero así era. Aspasia Gaskell era una squib, algo que quedó confirmado cuando aquel verano, en el que la niña cumplía sus once años, no recibió aquella carta de Hogwarts.

Su madre hacía ver que la quería, que no le importaba su condición, pero Aspasia la escuchaba llorar en soledad. Tenía pensaba toda una vida llena de magia para su princesita. Sueños que acabaron en la basura.

Su padre simplemente la ignoraba salvo fuerza mayor. Le era indiferente lo que ocurriera con su primogénita y única hija.

La niña fue apuntada finalmente a un colegio muggle y posteriormente a un instituto. Sin embargo, nunca logró encajar en ellos y no sólo por que a clase fuera con pergaminos, tinta y plumas; o por que nunca hubiera oído hablar de cosas tales como Internet o móvil; o por que cuando la profesora de historia les dijese que les enviara un correo con el trabajo, ella preguntase si tenía suficiente espacio en su casa para tantas lechuzas de alumnos. No. La propia Aspasia se hizo no encajar con su actitud apartada de todos. Con esa actitud que sus compañeros tomaron como de superioridad.

Veían a la niña rara. Con esa expresión de "no pertenezco a este mundo y vosotros lo sabéis" siempre en el rostro. Veían a la adolescente extraña. Con cara de "queréis que me vaya, pero nunca lo lograréis". Nunca hubo una discusión propiamente dicha.

Con el tiempo, Aspasia logró adaptarse al mundo muggle, a sus normas, su tecnología. Sin embargo sufría la maldición de todo squib. Nunca terminaba de adaptarse del todo a un mundo y separarse del otro. Seguía teniendo que convivir con la magia. Sus padres eran magos, todos sus conocidos eran magos. Sabía el secreto que no podía contar a los muggles; y el que la chica estuviera por la casa utilizando un móvil o un ordenador, tampoco ayudaba a que terminara de adaptarse al mundo mágico.

Aprendió a convivir en la soledad que suponía formar parte de aquellos dos mundos tan diferentes y que sin embargo se superponían uno por encima del otro y que sino se adaptaba, no sobrevivía.

Se contentó a si misma viviendo en el lado que la naturaleza le había puesto. Fue la primera de la clase. Sus profesores estaban contentos con su trabajo y tenía ya pensado que estudiar. Medicina.

Contentó a sus padres. Quizás no podía hacer magia, pero eso no quitaba que no pudiera aprender historia, pociones, astronomía, u otras disciplinas. Sabía que sus padres soñaban con que fuera a Hogwarts, pero al menos no estaban tan distantes con ella desde que pudo mantener una conversación relacionada con la magia con unos invitados de su padre.

Aspasia dejó de ser una adolescente el día en el que se dio cuenta de que era capaz de sobrevivir en ambos mundo sin tener ganas de pegarse un tiro. Seguía sola e incomprendida, pero al menos sabía que hacía feliz a las personas que la rodeaban. Personas que a la vez callaban lo más obvio.

¿Cuándo serías feliz, Aspasia?

* * *

_N. A.: Aspasia pertenece a mi head-canon de la tercera generación, es más, pertenece al futuro de James Sirius Potter, pero creo que ésto es adelantar mucho las cosas..._

_Le he cogido cierto cariño a Aspasia, es la primera vez que escribo algo de un squib y me ha gustado..._


End file.
